Veneno
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Para entender el veneno, hay que vivir con el, convivir con el, arrastrarse dentro de sus mentiras. ¿De que forma lo entenderan Aizen y Urahara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Estoy aquí para presentar este nuevo proyecto que constara de dos pequeños capítulos, uno dedicado a Urahara y el otro dedicado a Aizen, como entes opuestos.**_

_**En el trato de plasmar la relación de ellos con el hougyoku, que es finalmente, el elemento que mueve la serie, fue un poco difícil desarrollarlo, espero que se entienda lo que trato de plasmar.**_

_**Para la realización de este fic me he inspirado(y con gran influencia) en la excelente canción de la banda Zoe "Veneno", y de ahí su titulo.**_

_**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y a su equipo.**_

**Sobre ti.**

No es el sol, no es la luna, emite su propia luz, transmite su propia energía.

La noche invadía el Seireitei, la mayoría de las personas escapan de las garras de la somnolencia, solo había dos clases de personas que se mantenían despiertas, los primeros eran aquellos desafortunados que tenían que trabajar de noche y que entre siestas y quejas, mataban el tiempo y huían de la monotonía, gente normal, que no representaba ningún peligro. Los segundos eran aquellos a los que uno llamaría "locos", aquellos que bajo la luz de la luna reflejaban sus anhelos y deseos, a veces oscuros, a veces tristes a veces confusos, nunca felices, nunca justos, nunca honestos, siempre con miedo a la oscuridad.

En el escuadrón doce, había un loco, con hambre de poder.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, su quijada temblaba, sus ojos desorbitados miraban las herramientas de su escritorio. Parece que trabaja en algo, las ojeras en su rostro eran la prueba de su arduo esfuerzo, la sonrisa macabra era el reflejo de su éxito, sus manos temblando eran el vestigio de sus pecados.

Parece que ese sujeto sigue trabajando en "eso" – Mayuri Kurotsuchi se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta, espiaba los movimientos de su capitán, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, el estaba loco, sus actitudes y sus ideas lo habían convencido no había forma de estar equivocado, tenia que estarlo, esa ambición que tenia, lo repugnaba incluso a un ser despreciable como el – el que debería estar en el nido de los gusano es el.

¿Qué demonios haces Kurotsuchi? – Hiyori apareció a la espalda de Mayuri, a pesar de su repentina aparición, este ultimo ni se inmuto, solo atino a ofrecer un gesto de desprecio por su colega.

¿No deberías ya estar en cama?, niña – la irreverencia de Mayuri era la segunda cosa que mas odiaba Hiyori la primera cosa que odiaba en el mundo eran las manías de su capitán, la explicación era simple, lo odiaba por que la asustaba. Y odiaba estar asustada

Cállate idiota, vengo a ver a el capitán – lo amenazo con el puño, Kurotsuchi lanzo un pequeño suspiro por la actitud tan infantil de la rubia - mañana tiene junta a primera hora y si no se duerme no va a rendir.

¿Y acaso lo vas a interrumpir? – pregunto Mayuri mirándola con atención, cuando Urahara trabajaba por las noches no debía ser interrumpido, así lo había ordenado, así lo había exigido.

Tendré que hacerlo – dijo al momento de que una carcajada interrumpió su charla, venia de adentro del laboratorio, a simple vista era una risa provocada por la felicidad, pero a Mayuri mas tarde le parecería una analogía de el grito desesperado de el Dr Frankenstein, al momento de descubrir el misterio de la vida y vencer a la muerte.

Kurotsuchi – grito Urahara desde el interior de su laboratorio – ven mira esto.

Mayuri y Hiyori entraron al laboratorio, Hiyori se sentía extraña, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí antes, como si fuera la primera vez que entraba, Mayuri estaba inquieto, algo en esos extraños experimentos le producían una nerviosa urticaria.

Finalmente he terminado mis experimentos – una caja negra se posaba sobre la mesa, la voz de Urahara se escuchaba lejana, como si se tratara de el eco de una persona gritando a miles de kilómetros de ahí – aunque por desgracia, aun no esta completa.

Asi que esto es en lo que hemos trabajado – dijo Mayuri viendo como lentamente Urahara abría la caja – espero que algo tan pequeño valga la pena.

Se abrió la caja de Pandora, la luz exploto en todas direcciones, el frio de la noche escapo de la iracunda embestida de energía proveniente del interior. Mayuri tuvo una reacción de las que el llamaría estupidas, parado sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida, y la boca abierta, aquella ráfaga había penetrado su cerebro, el calor había sido irradiado por todas sus venas, Mayuri se acercaba torpemente estirando sus manos, queriendo tomar aquella diminuta figura que apenas podía ver a través de ese fulgor, Urahara mantenía una deplorable sonrisa, en ese momento por primera vez reflejo sus cientos de años, de igual forma estiraba su mano, nunca antes la luna había estado tan cerca.

¡Ya basta! – grito Hiyori apurándose a cerrar la caja, sacando a ambos de su trance, Hiyori había sido afectada a tal manera que por primera ocasión, Urahara había visto sus lagrimas.

¿Estas bien Hiyori-san? – pregunto Urahara a ella le pareció que podía ver su esqueleto a través de su pálida cara.

E-esa cosa me hablo – dijo con sus manos en la cabeza, nerviosa, sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas.- m-me hablo.

Eso es imposible Hiyori-san - Urahara trato de confortarla pasando su fría mano por el hombro de la chica y mirando a Mayuri – es un objeto inanimado, no puede hablar.

No me toques, yo lo escuche – se levanto lentamente, sus puños apretados eran la muestra de su crisis.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto Mayuri de forma extrañamente amable, limpiando el sudor en su frente.

- M-me, me dijo que era mi amiga

**********************************************************************************************

Amanece otra vez, Urahara despertaba con sensaciones de una resaca inexplicable, con el mismo vació que lo visitaba en esas tardes de nostalgia en que pretendía comerse al mundo.

¿O-otra vez esa pesadilla? – su cabeza era el epicentro del dolor - n-no puedo seguir así – su cuerpo lleno de sudor, hacia parecer que había salido de la ducha - tengo que deshacerme de ella de una buena vez.

Maldición – mordió su labio inferior buscando a tientas su fiel sombrero – Yoruichi-san tenia razón después de todo – se levanto con torpeza para vestirse, una vez que se puso sus sandalias, podía salir a ese mundo que ahora quería comérselo a el – esto no mejora – tomo su abanico y comenzó su monótona rutina, agito, agito y agito, pero el calor no se va, y jamás se ira – al contrario, en lugar de mejorar, cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo.

Veo que de nuevo tiene problemas para dormir – Urahara interrumpió sus inútiles intentos por calmar su calida ansiedad, alguien ya venia con ayuda – aquí le traigo la solución – mostrando una pequeña botella oscura – aquí tengo su dosis.

Gracias, Tessai-san – su temblorosa mano se extendió para recibir la botella, su rostro reflejaba impotencia, miedo y furia, todo eso resumido en una sonrisa grotesca, la misma que hacia años había pasmado a la teniente Hiyori – sabes que odio tener que hacer todo esto.

No hay otra opción – dijo Tessai mientras miraba como el ex-capitán del escuadrón doce consumía aquel liquido verdoso que parecía calmar su nervioso aspecto – de lo contrario podría volver a caer.

Se que si no hago algo – apretó sus puños, comenzaba a recuperar su lucidez, ya podía articular, su mente ya no se destruía lentamente – me veraz caer – a pesar de que sonreía, lo único que aquel gesto no reflejaba era felicidad – esas pequeñas dosis de reaitsu oscuro, mitigan los síntomas de abstinencia – por fin tomo su espada, ¿hoy tendría suerte? - pero se que no podré controlarlo mas.

Y dígame – Tessai miro sus ojos, ya recuperaban su tonalidad normal, gracias al reiatsu oscuro, podía escapar por unos momentos de la necesidad de poder, del hambre de gloria que desde hacia años lo consumía y que había sido la motivación para crear aquel aberrante objeto, aquel que contenía todos los pecados del mundo – ¿ya termino con el gigai en el que estaba trabajando?

Creo que si – suspiro rememorando sus fracasos en el laboratorio – me costo trabajo pero lo logre, aunque – la seriedad retorno, el tiempo se detuvo por algunos segundos – todavía necesito, digamos, "ayuda" – finalizo confundiendo a Tessai por sus ambiguas respuestas.

*************************************************************************************************

Las horas se consumían como si las devorara el fuego, las estrellas anunciaban la llegada de la noche, Urahara desde la mañana se sentía inquieto, tenia un presentimiento, sentía que algo iba a pasar, tal vez eso lo llevo a caminar a esas horas por el barrio, sin rumbo fijo, olfateando problemas, empalagado por una fuerza espiritual torpe, pesada, austera por momentos, desparpajada por momentos.

Quita es maldita sonrisa, tu solo sabes hacer daño – Urahara luchaba contra una fuerza interna, caminar por las calles hablando solo era un síntoma mas de su locura, era preocupante, incluso el se daba cuenta, sin embrago, era mentira, el no hablaba solo, el hablaba con "el", hablaba con su viejo amigo, con su viejo enemigo, su único hijo, el origen de sus males, con aquel que cambio su vida – me desharé de ti de una vez – caminaba sin parar, al grado que su mente de pronto salía de su cuerpo – tu final se acerca.

Pero te sentirás solo, Kisuke – aquella fuerza se apropio una vez mas del cuerpo de Urahara, respondiéndole con su propia voz, aunque esta sonaba como un extraño eco, grotesco, devorándolo, poseyéndolo como si se tratara de un espíritu diabólico.

¿La soledad que tú me has dado? – respondió Urahara recuperando su propia voz y su propia alma.

Ellos no nos entienden Kisuke, por eso nos dejaron solos – el rostro de Urahara mostró una involuntaria sonrisa, mas lúgubre que esa fría noche, señal de que de nuevo la oscuridad lo dominaba - pero sabes que no los necesitamos, solo me necesitas a mi.

Déjame en paz, jamás has podido engañarme – dijo Urahara expulsando de nuevo la oscuridad de su cuerpo – de ti jamás he esperado ayuda.

¿Que pasa Kisuke?, ¿Qué no éramos amigos? – la maldita oscuridad se negaba a abandonarlo, su rostro lucia deplorable cada vez que ocurría, como si los años de pronto cayeran sobre sus hombros – recuerda que yo te ayude a salvar a Hiyori y al capitán Hirako.

Te dije que te callaras – Urahara apretó su quijada, no sabia si el sudor en su frente era por su caminata o por aquel auto exorcismo – tu ¿te consideras mi amigo?, es verdad que me ayudaste aquella vez – Urahara apretó ambos puños, arrugo su frente, enseño los dientes, su voz se quebró – pero por ello casi pierdo mi alma.

Y todos esos mal agradecidos te han olvidado, después de lo que hiciste por ellos – entre carcajadas aquel monstruo interno, navegaba a su antojo – incluso, ¿hace cuanto que no vez a aquella mujer?

No hables de ella – tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, como si quisiera arrancarse aquella presencia – a ella no la perderé por tu culpa.

Es inútil, sabes que me necesitas – lo mas doloroso era la abstinencia, después de sentir aquel poder inimaginable llenando cada célula de su cuerpo, era normal que su sistema pidiera mas.

No, todo es una mentira – la fuerza de voluntad de Urahara era puesta a prueba una vez mas.

Solo una vez mas, se que lo deseas – todo se trataba de tentación, desde un principio siempre fue así, "eso" había nacido por la tentación, la tentación de tocar las estrellas y fundirlas en nuestras manos, ahora la meta era no caer, alejarnos de la tentación.

Ahora se que en ti no encontrare las respuestas – dijo Urahara rememorando todos sus miedos, los mismos que lo habían hecho caer y los mismos que ahora trataban de levantarlo.

En mi encontraras lo que buscas – la arrogancia de ese ente oscuro era su principal característica.

En ti solo encontrare la soledad – le respondió Urahara de nuevo a el alter ego que se comía su cerebro a puños.

Con migo serás el rey – las promesas de poder y gloria eran el anzuelo a su mundo oscuro, en el, todo hablaba de tentaciones

Contigo seré rey, es verdad, un cadáver con corona – dijo Urahara corriendo de si mismo, escapando de su propio ser, siguiendo aquel instinto, algo le decía que hoy por fin seria libre.

Caminando por las calles, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, una jovencita yacía en el suelo, sentada sobre sus piernas, agotada, parecía una simple humana, pero Urahara se dio cuenta que era diferente, ella era un espíritu, no, mas bien, ella era un shinigami, por alguna razón había perdido sus poderes, Urahara lo entendió enseguida, ella era la luz, que opacaría la luna.

Veo que estas en problemas – Urahara se acerco a la shinigami, mostraba una sonrisa, había notado que aquella chica de cabello negro y cuerpo diminuto había perdido sus poderes - ¿no quieres que te preste un Gigai?

***************************************************************************************************

Despues de la tormenta venia la calma, "eso" estaba lejos, perdido en algún lugar de las dunas del desierto ¿causando miedo?, ¿dolor?, ¿muerte?, era algo que no preocupaba a Urahara, lo ocupaba, que era diferente.

Pero el tenia una cuenta pendiente, algo que resolver con la persona que ilumino su oscuridad.

Se que soy egoísta, se que soy un embustero, se que no merezco tu perdón – Urahara pedía disculpas a Rukia, tal como Ichigo le había sugerido, la noche que habían regresado del Seireitei – no tengo justificación.

Esta bien, no importa, eso ya paso – respondio Rukia de forma seria con los ojos cerrados – lo unico que no entiendo es ¿por que no me hablo de esto?, ¿acaso no confiaba en mi? o ¿por que no se lo dijo a Ichigo?.

Quería protegerlos – Urahara miro de nuevo con seriedad a la chica.

¿Protegernos de que? – pregunto confundida ante aquellas palabras.

De la tentación – finalizo con el sombrero en sus manos, hincado ante la confundida mujer.

**********************************************************************************************

Subiendo a Hueco mundo - adiós viejo amigo.

Estas manos que ahora me sostienen, estos ojos que escudriñan mi interior, la voz desconocida cargada de pretensiones, los gestos de locura, el aroma rancio de la sangre, el nostálgico atardecer, la corona de un nuevo rey, los gritos de nuevos esclavos – ¿dices que te llamas Sousuke? – risas siniestras, lagrimas rojas - envenenado, envenenado, envenenado.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Sobre mi

_**Por fin les traigo la continuación de este pequeño fic, llamado "Veneno". Todo lo que tengo que decir es que el conjunto de este fic llevo semanas escribiéndolo y la idea la he tenido por meses, mi intención en el fue mostrar un discurso radical, pero cada quien lo entenderá a su manera.**_

_**Quiero agradecer en verdad a las personas que se toman la molestia de por lo menos echarle un vistazo, aunque solo lean tres párrafos, he diseñado este fic, para que cada párrafo tenga algo que decir, como si tuviera vida propia, no se si lo logre, pero ahí esta, gracias en especial a las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, sus palabras me alientan.**_

_**Bueno recordar que este fic nació gracias a la inspiración de la canción "Veneno" de Zoe y un montón de cervezas.**_

**Sobre mi.**

Me mira con su ojo de cíclope, su cara de cristal deflexiona mi mundo.

Qué sorpresa, es algo tan pequeño – mi voz es mas pesada cuando sostengo la luna – esto es el Hougyoku.

Este es el fin de mi cruzada, la conclusión de mi búsqueda. Durante años he añorado redención en el regazo de falsos amores y en los sueños húmedos de divinidad, ¿será verdad que la gloria se puede posar en la palma de mi mano?

Es una lastima, ya no me eres útil – mira Urahara como acabo con tus planes de penitencia, tus miedos son ciertos, todo lo que toca se convierte en oro, debes ser la persona mas arrogante del mundo, rechazar el oro, ESTUPIDO – matala Gin.

Tal vez el estupido eres tu – una voz me llama, ¿Dónde esta? – es inútil no mires a tu alrededor, en la luz las estrellas no brillan, para verme necesitas hundirte en mi oscuridad – mi primera impresión fue que era una propuesta indecorosa, pero al sentir sus ocho patas abrazando mi cuerpo, entendí que yo era su presa, entre sus redes saladas. – ya vienen por ti.

¿Quiénes? – de pronto siento el filo en mi cuello, he sido atrapado, aquella voz se ríe de mi, tal parece que disfruta verme caer, siento la respiración en mi oído, el azufre en mi espalda.

¿Lo vez? – "eso" me habla mientras mi mirada se cruza con el fantasma de viejos enemigos - ¿quieres que te salve? - ¿salvarme?, interesante, al parecer no le soy indiferente. Al parecer después de todo yo tenia razón, y en verdad estoy destinado a ser el rey.

Hace tiempo no nos veíamos – para mi siempre ha sido un placer ver la malvada belleza de Yoruichi, ese gesto felino lo reconocería desde la luna, estoy feliz por poder volver a ver su cadencia asesina.

Si mueves un solo músculo, te cortaremos la cabeza – esta mujer debería dejar de decir tonterías, es imposible ir contra la corriente, ahogate, es imposible desviar la gravedad, serás aplastada, no puedes evitar ser mordida por la serpiente, serás envenenada.

Tus ojos no reflejan el miedo que sientes – la intrigante voz oculta en mi ser contra ataca, estaba decidido a provocarme, pero su voz me reconfortaba, hubiera sentido miedo a su indiferencia, no le tenía miedo a su voz, si no a su silencio, el silencio siempre es mas peligroso, me remite a la soledad. – me necesitas.

Yo lo ayudare capitán – Gin me saca de ese narcoleptico trance, no cargaba su espada, cargaba mis esperanzas.

No cantes victoria – su risa de pronto se confunde con el llanto – ese muchacho esta tan perdido como tu – profética voz, adivino de feria, grito en silencio al ver como la teniente Matsumoto lo somete, tal cual, ahora también lo he visto caer, lo han atrapado, esa mujer en realidad no lo toma de el brazo, lo toma del corazón

Lo siento capitán – odio las disculpas mas que el pecado – me han atrapado – atrapado al igual que Tousen, y las carcajadas en mi cabeza retumban con pereza.

Tranquilo, tranquilo – su risa me calcina, en estos momentos mi rostro no me agrada - todavía se pondrá peor – al terminar de decir esto veo llegar a mis aniquiladores, veo llegar a ese montón de cavernícolas, veo llegar a esos que no han sabido entender mi verdadero yo, pero no los culpo, no era conveniente mostrar mi desnudez, para algunos es obsceno y ofensivo, y no pienso pasar mi vida en el nido de los gusanos.

Aizen, ríndete, estas completamente rodeado – esa mujer me habla de nuevo, no necesitan decírmelo, lo veo, pero no me he rendido, yo estaba equivocado, mi búsqueda no ha terminado, apenas comienza, este no es mi lugar, ni mi momento.

Dime, ¿como te llamas? – la inusual pregunta de esa colosal masa negra que nublaba mi mente, me dejo por un momento sin palabras, era como si no pudiera expulsar el sonido de mi boca, mi lengua pesaba toneladas – SOUSUKE AIZEN – grite dentro de mi – ¿quieres que te salve? – esa pregunta de nuevo, ante esa irritante insistencia no hago mas que asentir, – ¿estas dispuesto a entregarte a mi oscuridad? – Solo asentí mientras sentía su caricia en mi espalda - ¿estas dispuesto a que yo domine tus sentidos? – Su calido beso rodea mi cuello – yo seré tu sangre y tu cuerpo - poco a poco, entra en mi, me ha poseído. – Ya es hora.

De nuevo la sonrisa ha regresado a mi cara, anunciando mi victoria – lo siento ya es hora – el cielo se abre sobre mi cabeza, la luz que emerge de la oscuridad me ha convocado a las entrañas del infierno, ahí en la oscuridad las estrellas si brillan, pero son opacadas por la luna

Incluso los menos están involucrados – Ukitake me embiste con su moral, tratando de nublar el camino - ¿Qué tan bajo has caído?, ¿por que lo haces?

Para buscar la grandeza – ascender a lo mas alto, ocupar el trono vació en el cielo fue mi respuesta – eres demasiado orgulloso Ukitake – me ha llegado el momento de contra atacar, de gritar cosas que siempre hacían que me mordiera el labio – desde un principio no hubo nadie en el cielo – el sufrimiento en el mundo tanto material como espiritual es la prueba del desamparo del que todos somos victimas – ni tu – con toda tu clase – ni yo – con toda mi ira – ni siquiera dios – con todo su poder – pero ya se ha terminado – dejen de suspirar, alcen sus manos – el insoportable vació en el trono del cielo – no hay tiempo para melancolía – a partir de ahora, yo gobernare el cielo.

Tal vez el orgulloso eres tu – "eso" seguía jadeando en mi oído - te jactas de ti mismo cuando sabes que ha sido gracias mi que te has salvado – yo solo sonrió manteniendo mi arrogancia y destruyendo mis viejos lentes, quiero libertad, soltarme de el pasado, ser algo nuevo totalmente – los menos grandes no te están alabando, no te siguen por convicción, me siguen a mi, siguen su instinto, te siguen por que les vendes dolor, disfrazado de salvación.

********************************************************

Y estaba escrito que el Mesías bajaría de el cielo, trayendo la redención, purificando todo a su paso, crucificando todo el sufrimiento, aquel que no le tiene miedo a nada, el que esta destinado a dominar el cielo y la tierra.

Ya no hay tiempo – era lo que mi cabeza se repetía mientras descendía a las inmortales dunas – dejen todo lo que estén haciendo – convoco a los fieles que han esperado mi llegada con paciencia – no mas mentiras, no mas persecución – el desierto tiene sed de libertad – simplemente ya no hay tiempo.

Eres diferente Sousuke – su susurro es cada vez mas suave, casi romántico – eso lo tengo que reconocer – estoy completamente rodeado de menos grandes – ¿debo esforzarme un poco mas para verte caer?

No gastes tus fuerzas en vano – la brisa recorre Hueco Mundo, mis pies se hunden en la arena estéril – yo no soy como el.

¿Te refieres Kisuke?, ¿no eres como Kisuke? – al momento en que el menciona su nombre, no lo puedo evitar, siento algo mancillando mi corazón, algo parecido a los celos, la sola idea de que "eso" estuviera en manos de alguien mas, era un insulto a todas mis virtudes.

El estaba lleno de culpas – lo digo con uso de razón, puedo hablar de ello con calidad moral, hacia tiempo que había desollado de mi todas esas ideas, lo hice una tarde caminando a la sombra de mi capitán. – pero no era su culpa, es culpa de el entorno.

¿No era su culpa caer en mis redes de tentación? – las mismas redes que ya invadían todo Hueco Mundo.

En realidad el no es un pecador – cierro mis ojos y veo aquella expresión en su cara al darse cuenta que todos sus colegas estaban ya envenenados, hollowficados, semimuertos,…. en el fondo el era tan ambicioso como yo – y en realidad tu no eres el pecado – al Hougyoku se le veía como el fruto prohibido, como aquella manzana del Eden que provoco el exilio de Adan y Eva. – tu eres el poseedor de el poder, el poseedor de la única esperanza, eres la oportunidad para escapar de la mediocridad – en verdad el representaba la salvación, pero alguien había decidido que estaba prohibido – el problema con Urahara es que no tuvo el valor de ir mas allá.

¿Ir más allá? – pregunta de forma casi sarcástica, al parecer aun no tengo credibilidad.

El es como yo, lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi – me duele decirlo, mi rostro lo refleja – toda nuestra vida hemos estado atrapados dentro de este vació – mis ojos se pierden en la luna de Hueco Mundo – Urahara al ser funcionario en el nido de los gusanos, se dio cuenta de las injusticias, yo también entiendo esas injusticias, MIRA MI PECHO – descubro mi kimono para mostrarlo – ¿vez algún hueco? – Aquella voz se había quedado muda – no, no hay hueco, tampoco Urahara lo tenia, pero aun así estábamos vacíos, no teníamos esperanza, no teníamos salvación – si mis lagrimas aun existieran, estaría llorando - ¿QUE DE MALO TIENE ALIVIAR EL DOLOR CON EL VENENO?

¿Que de malo tiene entregarse a la oscuridad?, ¿quien nos ha dado el derecho de cazar a los que lo hacen?, después de todo los huecos también son almas, el VENENO debe existir, mientras haya sufrimiento, el veneno existirá, a pesar de las leyes, a pesar de la discriminación, a pesar de la desigualdad y las injusticias, el veneno existirá, es mejor aprender a vivir con el veneno y con los envenenados, es mejor, es mejor que una guerra eterna, es mejor que una cacería de brujas, es mejor que su odio disfrazado de moral.

Por eso el vacío en el trono del cielo se debe llenar – lo he gritado con todas mis fuerzas, todos se inflan ante los mandatos del emperador.

Yo te prometo poder …- la voz oculta en mis entrañas, me habla de nuevo al oído – poder para llenar el vació en el trono del cielo – voz seductora, feromonas embriagantes, visión alucinógena – pero ten por seguro que aunque llenes el vació del cielo, no llenaras el vació de tu corazón – su voz se disuelve en mis venas – por que el poder, no es la felicidad.

Vast lords, Adjuchas, Gillians, Menos, hollows – todos quieren ARRANCARSE el dolor, se hincan a mis pies, quieren que los alivie, que los cure con mi sangre…………………..

Ahora lo comprendo todo….. , el veneno soy yo.


End file.
